Now You See Me, Now You Don't
by Fareway19
Summary: While on a mission in Happy Harbor to retrieve stolen equipment, Robin and Kid Flash end up turning invisible. As the Justice League works to reverse the effects, a 'visitor' from years ago captures the Cave and the Team as well. With Robin and Kid Flash invisible, will they succeed in staying out of the clutches of the enemy, or will they end up captured as well? NOT SLASH
1. Mission Debriefing

**My dad was discussing with us which movies we should buy to watch for the holiday. Immediately after announcing that, he said, "We have to get a Batman movie!" I cracked up mentally; I thought I was the only one in my family who was actually a fan of Batman let alone interested in DC nation. It's nice to know I'm not alone.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal here; I own nothing**

***This will be with the original six, no Zatanna or Rocket***

oOo

Mount Justice

_[Batman 02]_

The dark knight walked up to the center of the room. At his command, different screens filed in front of him. He began to type out numbers and each filtered into a different screen. Some screens were still loading for results while others had the words 'FAIL TO CONNECT' plastered on the front in big letters. Batman sighed, but carried on.

Meanwhile, in the entertainment room of the cave…

Me'gann was in her usual spot, the kitchen, right by the oven; her lips mouthing the timer as it counted down the seconds until it would beep.

Superboy, or Conner as his friends like to call him, sat on the sofa watching the static buzzing on the TV in front of him. He had the remote in his hand, which laid on his lap pointing to the TV.

Artemis was in the same room as well, except she was mostly out of view. She sat cross legged on the floor, her back leaning against the back of the chair to Conner's right. She hummed silently to herself as she picked up an arrow and cleaned it, placing it back down amongst the others that where spread out.

At this time, the Team's youngest, but most experienced member walked into the room. Thing is, Robin, the Boy Wonder, had a black blind fold tied around his eyes. He just kind of stood there, taking in his surroundings. He heard static, probably from the TV, he heard someone humming a soft melody, and right at that moment he heard a beeper go off and smelled a sweet sugary treat.

"Cookies?" he asked. Me'gann levitated the cookie sheet and its contents out of the oven and onto the counter. Conner and Artemis stopped what they were doing and joined Me'gann and Robin in the kitchen.

"They smell good Me'gann," Artemis commented, making Me'gann smile and thank her. She looked over at Robin and raised an eyebrow,

"Uh, Robin; why do you have a blind fold on your face?" she asked while looking at the raven haired boy. The other two looked at him as well.

"Me and Wally had this bet and I, uh, lost." He whispered the last word.

"You lost?" Conner asked.

"I know, to him, of all people." He semi-whispered this time while laid his head on the counter hiding his face in his arms. He unfolded his right arm and stuck his hand out,

"Can I have a cookie?" he mumbled. Me'gann smiled, though he couldn't see it, and levitated a cookie off the sheet and into his waiting hand. He thanked her and munched on it.

"So your punishment was to roam around the mountain with a blind fold on?" Me'gann asked.

"Yes." He simply stated. Right after he said so, Wally ran into the room, stopping right in front of the cookies. He grabbed a dozen and leaned over to his friend who was trying to glare at him under the black cloth.

"How's the view Robin?" he criticized him, only to get a punch in his face from the boy. He fell over, the cookies flying up in the air and falling on top of him. Artemis burst out laughing while Conner just stood there not knowing how to react and Me'gann looked on with worry.

"Oops, sorry, I meant to hit your arm, but since I can't see and all, I must of accidently hit your face." He said jokingly, turning his head to where he heard the other red head fall down. Wally's jaw opened and he glared at the younger one. He was about to pounce on the blind boy, but the announcement interrupted him.

["Robin, report to the training room"] batman said over the intercom.

oOo

Training room… (That's where the Zeta tubes are at, right? That's what it's called?)

Batman typed in more incomprehensible codes, but all his efforts revealed to be fruitless. Aqualad, or Kaldur, walked in and greeted the bat. He saw the frustration on the older man's face and asked what was wrong. Batman didn't answer, but instead pressed a button on one of the screens and called for Robin.

Robin walked into the room and up to his mentor, but because he couldn't see he bumped into him. They both made a grunt noise and Robin backed up.

"Where are your glasses?" Batman asked him, looking down at him. Robin froze for a second and turned away, quickly replacing his blind fold with his glasses in one swipe. He smiled up at his mentor, who just narrowed his eyes and returned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I've been trying to get a signal working for my new project, but something is blocking it. Try boosting it with your wrist computer." Robin did as he was told, typing at lightning speeds onto the keypads. Kaldur was watching them as the rest of the team came in. Me'gann linked them all as she asked Kaldur what was going on.

_"I don't know, I think it about something personal."_ He replied

_"Is it about the Batcave?!"_ Wally asked excitedly, rushing over to his friend.

"Need help?" he asked, but Batman simply said no.

"Didn't you program a com link in the system?" Robin asked his mentor.

"What system?" Wally intervened.

"That was Lucius' job, and I believe he did."

"Who is Lucius?" Wally asked again, but was ignored.

"Did you test drive it?" Robin asked Batman.

"Yes, do you want to test drive?" he replied back.

"I can test drive it!" Wally stated, but was ignored again.

"Oh wait I got a signal." Robin said as he brought up the schematics for the project. Wally lowered his shoulders and walked back to where the others waited.

"Face it Baywatch, they're not going to let you in on anything they have." Artemis said to the red head.

"Why must they be so secretive?!" he asked to no one in particular.

"Team, I have a mission for you. There was a break in at Star Labs earlier today and the supposed thieves were last seen in a warehouse here in Happy Harbor."

"Why here?" Conner asked.

"Find out, and retrieve the stolen equipment, but covert, you don't need to make a scene."

They nodded their heads and left to change and board the Bio ship.

oOo

**In case you guys didn't know, the team is called the Team, not Young Justice—that is just the name of the show. Greg Weisman stated that he felt it wasn't necessary to have a huge name for them like the Justice League because they are a covert team, they are not public. He also said there was another website that called them Young Justice, but stated it as a mistake on their part. So, now you know—got this info from Greg's website ****_Ask Greg_**** searched from Google. Just looked up already answered questions about Robin or Dick Grayson, it is in there.**


	2. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

**I love the reviews guys, and I know! I hate slashes! Why can't they just be friends/siblings, like they are supposed to be? Why must everything be about sex! Anyway, here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: yet again, we all know this—I own nothing**

The bio ship landed on the rooftop of the warehouse in camouflage mode. The bottom floor morphed away as Robin and Artemis jumped down to do their scouting.

_"Clear."_ Artemis replied through the link.

_"Clear."_ Robin replied as well. The rest jumped down and met with Artemis.

_"Ew!"_ Robin screamed, alerting the others,

_"What's wrong?"_ Aqualad asked getting in a defensive position.

Robin was in the air vent, sitting on his butt and scraping gum off his shoe.

_"I got gum on my boot! URG, I hate it when people put gum anywhere else but the trash can! What are they, anti-trashcanical or something?"_ he complained.

_"That or they might just be lazy."_ Kid Flash added.

_"I'm gonna stick with anti-trashcanical, it sounds way cooler."_

_"Guys, focus we're on a mission." _stated Aqualad.

_"Right!"_ They all said in unison.

_"Superboy and Me'gann, scout the surrounding areas, we don't need unwanted visitors. Robin, stay where you are; keep us posted on the activity in the building. Kid and Artemis your with me on retrieving the stolen equipment."_ Aqualad commanded and they shook their heads, or in Robins case, just continued to do what he was doing.

Superboy silently, for once, jumped from rooftop to rooftop scanning the alleyways for any more trouble or possible trouble. Me'gann took to the skies, flying around in camouflage mode, but staying in range for her link to be established.

_"I only see two guys down there, one has a knife. The one with the knife keeps talking about, something, I think it's about the machinery they stole, and he keeps swinging the knife around. The other guy just looks mad, like he's about to kill the other guy. It wouldn't surprise me. And I finally got the gum off my boot."_ Robin informed the others as he made a disgusting look as he dropped the napkin with the gum inside to the side of him. He looked out over the vent again, peering down at the two men.

"I've already said this before, listen to me for once! We can't take this, it's not what we were after; it's a different machine!" guy #1 said, the one with the angry look.

"I heard you the first time! And all I'm saying is we can easily go back and retrieve the one we need! It's not that complicated!" guy #2 said, the one with the knife.

"We can't just go back and re-reburglarize the lab!"" guy #1 stated angrily.

_"They stole from Star Labs twice, and still didn't get the right thing? Wow! Don't worry about this guys man, I don't even thing they know what ski masks are."_ Robin joked through the mind link.

_"Thieves are thieves Robin, they will be dealt with accordingly."_ Aqualad said to the raven haired boy. Him, Artemis and KF were walking in the halls, stopping at corners and slipping by security.

_"Rob, didn't you get the security down yet?"_ Wally asked his friend.

_"Well, no duh, I did that before I even landed on the ground."_ He bragged.

_"You short, little munchkin! They are still blinking!"_

Robin laughed silently, closing his eyes and cuffing his mouth with his right hand. _"You guys are so naïve when it comes to technology; the blinking means they're stuck in a loop."_

They all sighed, "Well I feel stupid," Artemis said out loud.

_"Thanks for the information, Robin."_ Aqualad thanked,

_"You're welcome."_ Yelling could be heard through the vent and Robin leaned over to look down, only to pull his head quickly back before the knife that was through up through the vent stabbed his neck. The knife made a clank as it hit the roof of the shaft, remaining there.

Robin's eyes were wide, _"That was a close one! Hold up, they're leaving; I think they're going back to Star Labs."_

_"Me'gann and Superboy, head there immediately so you may… welcome them. Robin watch the equipment, the League will be here to retrieve it. The rest of us will rendezvous with Superboy and Me'gann."_

_"But, I want to stay here and look around; I didn't even get to run yet."_ Wally pouted.

_"I think that's a great idea; he won't mess anything up when we take down the thugs."_ Artemis agreed.

_"[Sighs] Fine, Kid met up with…_

"Already on it!" he yelled down the hall as he ran to where his best friend was.

oOo

The Boy Wonder landed in a crouch with a soft thump on the concrete in front of the machinery. He stood up and walked over to the tech. He awed at its design and brightly lit up buttons. It was about the size of grown man, a fat grown man, and probably weighed much as one too. He found a USB outlet and plugged in his cord. He hacked away, letting his fingers fly across the keyboard.

Wally ran up to him and slid to halt. He placed his goggles on top of his head and watched the small hacker do his work.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, it seems to be a proto-type of some form of…camouflage system?" As he said this, Wally walked around the machine to the other side, drowning out everything Robin said. He spotted a big red shiny button and his eyes widened along with his smile.

"Hey, look; a button!" he said as he pressed it.

"Wally NO, you idiot!" Robin screamed as he tried to stop Wally from doing the most stupid move he could ever muster. Unfortunately, he failed and the top of the machine opened with a hiss. A bright light engulfed the room and machine whizzed to life. It light exploded, sending its victims across the room; however, the room was suddenly…empty.

oOo

The two men snuck back into Star Labs, laughing as they where tip toeing down the halls.

"I find nothing funny." Superboy said bluntly as he stood right in front of them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The men looked at each other and charged the clone.

"Wrong move."

Within a few fist blows, the men were out and Superboy yawned and walked away. He met up with Me'gann on the roof and plopped the thugs on the floor in front of him.

"Got em'."

"Wow, good job Superboy." Me'gann complimented as they had a successful mission. Artemis and Aqualad jumped out of the bio ship and Aqualad proceeded to tie up the criminals.

"Where's Wally and Robin?" she asked

"They're still back at the warehouse looking over the equipment." Me'gann nodded in understanding and was about to say something else when Aqualad's com unit went off.

"Aqualad here."

"Uh, Aqualad, Superman here, uh, I searched everywhere and all I found was an empty room." The Team looked at each other with confused looks.

"There's no one there?"

"There is _nothing_ here."

"Hang tight, we'll meet you there."

oOo

Superman took his hand off of his com unit and started to look around. He switched to x-ray vision, nothing, heat-vision, nothing, some other vision, nothing. He walked forward and tripped over something, but nothing was there. He corrected his balance as he turned around. A moan was heard on the ground in the supposed spot he tripped over.

"Hello?" he asked to whoever was there.

"Robin, Kid Flash?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. Glad someone got it right though." Said the voice, it belonged to Wally.

"Wally?" Superman asked to the empty space of the floor in front of him.

"Yes, reporting for dut…

Wally stopped and looked down at his body, there wasn't any body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS ME?! WHERE AM I?! I CAN'T SEE MY BODY!" he screamed as he ran around the room at high speeds. Superman was trying to follow him, but could only do so from the noise he was making.

"Wally, calm down; where is Robin?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, I CAN'T EVEN FIND MYSELF!" he shouted back.

"Your just invisible, your body is there I'm sure. Now help me find Robin." He said as he knelt down and waved his hands around feeling for anything that would be in the form of a human child. Wally calmed down, finally, and walked over to the left. He ran into something and fell down on his butt.

"Ouch!" he whined, rubbing his invisible butt, at least he thinks he was rubbing his butt, he couldn't tell, it was invisible.

Just then Aqualad and the Team came in.

"We're here, where…

"Stop, stop, stop! Watch where you walking. The machine was a proto-type camouflage and turned everything invisible. I found Kid Flash, but we can't find Robin." Superman stopped them.

"Hi!" Wally said, standing beside Me'gann, and in saying so, freaked her out as she saw no one there.

"Wally?" she asked as she put out her hand and touched Wally's chest—though from the looks of it, she looked like she was a mime pretending to touch a wall.

"Hey, gorgeous." He replied. She took her hand away.

"Oh, great; good part about this is that I can't see his idiotic face! The bad part is that all I hear is his voice!" Artemis complained. Wally decided to scare her and tip toed over to her side before screaming in her ear. She screamed and fell sideways, tripping over something, or someone.

"Ouch!" the voice called out. Artemis looked up,

"I found Robin." She said as Superman walked over, tripping over something on the way. He leaned down and patted Robin on the head, unknowingly.

"That's my head." He said.

"Sorry, I… can't see you… exactly." Superman replied. This caught Robin's attention and looked down at himself, or the floor as he was also invisible, he looked up at the rest of the Team—they were looking at him, well in the general direction of where he was as none of them where looking at him eye to eye. He sighed,

"Batman's going to kill me."

"He has to find you first." Wally retorted, as everyone gave him an annoyed look.


	3. The Visitor

The med-bay doors slid open when the dark knight walked near. The room inside was covered with white floor tiles, grey concrete rock as walls, and it sported several medic beds with LED lights shining their light down from the ceiling.

"How's it coming? Any breakthroughs?" he asked as he stopped beside Robin, who was sitting on one of the beds, feet dangling over the edge, with little pads taped onto his head. Though, because he was invisible, the pads just looked like they were suspended in mid air. Wally was in the same position, except his feet touched the floor.

"No, we aren't any closer to reversing this then we were before. We can't get anywhere without looking at the prototype; and that is invisible too." Black Canary reported.

"Wally, this is all your fault." Robin said. "'Big red shiny button, how about I press it!'" he mocked his best friend.

"I know, I know; but hey, look at all the pranks we can do now! You and I could pretend that we're ghosts and haunt everyone in Happy Harbor!"

"I think that idea was already taken." Robin replied

"Okay, but look on the bright side, the machine works wonders; I mean we could use this to our advantage—think about it!" Wally exclaimed. He looked over at Robin's bed and noticed all of his pads were lying on the bed.

"Where did he go?" Wally asked. He looked up at Batman who just left the room.

oOo

Batman walked into the entertainment room and found Dick's laptop sitting on his invisible lap on the sofa.

"At least I don't need to see my fingers when I type." He said to his mentor without looking away from the computer screen.

"Robin…" Batman said. Dick stopped typing as Batman stood in front of him and bent down to his height.

"It's bad enough I don't always feel like I'm there being an asset to the Team, but now I'm completely invisible! And soon may be forgotten."

"Do you know what I see?" Batman asked him.

"A levitating laptop on a couch?" Batman smile at this and turned his voice from the deep menacing tone of Batman, to the fatherly voice of Bruce Wayne.

"No. I see a thirteen year old boy who does what he can for his friends—and family. You look out for them, just as much as they look out for you. We don't see you as worthless; none of us do."

"Thanks." Robin smiled, and Batman could tell it was there.

"Now what's this prank I've heard about?" Batman stood up and his voice returned to normal—well normal for the Batman.

"Uh, don't worry Batman; I'll make sure Wally doesn't do anything stupid…

oOo

"…By being a part of the plan and making sure everything goes right." Robin and Wally stood in the doorway of the entertainment room, both sporting their own evil smiles. Conner was sitting on the sofa watch his static on the TV and Me'gann was in the kitchen baking cookies.

Robin sneaked over to where Me'gann was and watched her stir and add ingredients. He noticed that her mixture was very sticky and not at all how the cookie batter should be like—thanks to Alfred—she would need flour. As her back was turned he silently picked up the flour jar and moved it to the counter on the other side of the kitchen. If one would be looking at this scene, they would of seen the flour jar randomly levitate to the other counter top.

Robin had to stifle a laugh as Me'gann turned around to grab the jar only to look confused and search around the kitchen for it. She found it,

"I thought that was over here?" she questioned to herself. Robin had to cup his mouth now.

Me'gann poured more flour in the batter and continued stirring, singing a soft melody to herself. She stopped and looked up as a sudden clanking sound of silverware alerted her to attention.

"Wally, is that you?" she asked, a little skeptical.

Meanwhile, Conner was watching TV, complete drowning out everything but the static.

_"Conner"_ Wally breathed out in an almost inaudible whisper. Conner turned his head to where his hearing picked up the small sound,

"Hmmm?" He turned around and saw Me'gann looking around as if she lost something.

"Me'gann did you say something?" She looked up,

"Huh, uh no." He sighed and returned his attention to the TV.

Wally silently ran over to the TV and unplugged the cable. Conner yelled at the blank screen for turning off.

"What happened?" Me'gann asked leaving her attention from the kitchen to Conner; Robin followed.

"The TV just shut off." Wally started to make squeaky noises like a mouse. Robin smiled at his idea and rushed over to him, tapping on his shoulder and taking out a batarang. Wally was confused at first, but after seeing the cord being invisibly cut away at,

_They'd think mice did it!_

Conner heard the squeaks and walked over to the back of the TV and saw the cord was "chewed".

"Uh, do we have mice?" he asked Me'gann, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

Suddenly, Robin and Wally yelled 'BOO' in both of her ears and she screamed and jumped up from fright. She was so scared, she accidently turned from her martian green to human white.

Robin and Wally laughed uncontrollably at that and allowed themselves to be caught. Me'gann clutched her heart,

"That was not funny!" Conner got infuriated with them.

"Where are you two, so I can teach you a lesson?" he yelled, growling at the empty spaces with laughter roaring from them.

"Uh oh, got to run!" Wally said before taking off down the hall, Conner following close behind him, or at least he thought. Robin just disappeared from attention.

oOo

Black Canary was walking to the entertainment room to ask if anyone had seen, uh or heard of, Wally. His uncle was working on reversing the effects of the prototype. She stopped short as she felt a strong gust of wind rush right by her; next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Conner on top of her. Conner got up and held out his hand for her as well.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. She grabbed his hand and got up, holding her head with her right hand.

"Uh, that's okay Conner, I think. Have you seen Wally?" Wally ran back and stopped beside them.

"_Seen_, no, heard, yes." Conner replied.

"You called?"

"Wally, I need you and Robin to meet us in the med-bay. We need you two in one place so we can perform some tests."

"Okay, I'll go get Robin,"

"NO, no; just head there, we'll go get Robin." She stopped him. He nodded his head, though it was unseen, and headed off to the med-bay. Conner looked at Canary,

"Why don't you just call them to the med-bay via com link?" Conner asked.

"The Cave's communications of on the fritz at the moment, though I have no idea why."

oOo

Robin was walking down the halls with Artemis by his side. He was holding a fruit smoothie he got from McDonalds earlier. Kaldur was following the two close behind, listening in on their conversation.

"So then, Wally started to make these weird squeaky noises, I thought he was trying to imitate a mouse or something."

"Whatever he was trying to mimic, it probably wasn't a mouse."

"If you don't mind my intrusion, don't you think it was rude to trick Conner and Me'gann like that?"

"Well, yeah, but I was bored. And Wally put me up to it." He said quickly to put the blame on his red haired friend.

"How much do you want to bet Wally would have blamed you?" Artemis asked the small boy.

"I don't know, what are we betting with? Oh, hey Canary." Robin said as he saw her walk up to them.

"Robin, so glad I found you. You're needed in the med-bay; Flash thinks he's found the cure."

"Okay." He simply said before running off to his needed destination. As he ran off, all you could see was the fruit smoothie he had in his hand.

"That looks so weird." Artemis thought out loud.

oOo

Flash was leaning over the machine—which was also invisible—feeling around for a particular button. He had a sketch going for the image of it, upon finding a new detail; he'd sketch it down and continue his search.

"Okay, there has to be a button around here somewhere…" he said talking to himself.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Wally asked his uncle.

"Yes kid, I already called Black Canary to fetch me Robin, he should be here any…"

"I'm here." Robin said, finishing his smoothie and throwing it away.

"Oh good, Robin can you see if you have a data file on the prototype when you hacked into it?"

"Uh, yeah, here." He answered as he opened the file from his wrist computer. The one thing Robin had that wasn't invisible was the screen.

"Then if you didn't need me, why ask me to come here?" Wally exclaimed.

"To keep you out of trouble." Robin snickered at Flash's response. Wally looked irritated.

"I'm just kidding with ya, kid. No, I think I have found a reverse for your predicaments. Come over here and touch this spot, right here." He told them as they walked over. Flash pressed a button and the top opened up just like it did in the warehouse. A little ball of light emitted from within its chambers.

"Okay, touch it."

"Touch that? It looks like it'll shock me or worse." Wally complained. Robin slapped him, and with a good aim too for not really knowing where to hit. They both moved their hands toward the ball of light. Upon touching it, they both cringed from the uncomfortable feeling that shot down their arms and up their spines. Wally opened one eye,

"Are you done yet?"

"Hang on, I just need to…" All of a sudden the power in the Cave went off and the machine sparked and powered down.

"Did we do that?" Robin asked Wally.

"I don't think so. I've got some results though, I'll run back to Star Labs and call the League down here to do something about the power." With that he ran off out of the Cave, completely unaware of the danger that lies in the shadows.

oOo

The entertainment room was a mess as the Team—Kaldur, Conner, Me'gann and Artemis—sat back to back in a circle in the middle of the floor; all unconscious. An echoing laugh reverberated from the halls. A figure appeared dragging in an unconscious Black Canary and a sparking offline Red Tornado. The figure was tall and thin, wore a purple suit with a flower clipped at his left chest. He wore a smile that seemed to penetrate any soul.

Joker laughed again as he tied Canary and Red Tornado to the batch of young heroes.

"This is just too easy; where is a bat when you need one?" he had a thinking face on. "Oh, wait, there is one here." His smile grew wider and he placed a large present next to his hostages.

"From me to you!" he said as he pressed down on the ribbon and ran away laughing.

"Now to go find me a little birdy."

The present started beeping and counting down from 10 minutes.


	4. The Escape

"Ugh, and then the way it just sent chills down your spine, and then it felt like you arm was going to vibrate off!" Wally was reiterating with Robin about the machine. The two were walking down the halls towards the entertainment room. Suddenly Robin stopped walking and stood in his spot still. Wally couldn't see him, and didn't hear him stop so he kept walking and talking.

"And don't get me started on my Uncle! Hey Rob, are you listening?" Wally stopped

"I'm listening, do go on." Joker said behind him. As Wally turned around, he saw the Clown Prince of Crime himself smiling back at him with his sadistic look. Wally screamed and jolted backwards as a knife almost embedded itself into his chest. Running around in circles of the Joker, he continued to talk.

"HAHA, you can't see me!"

"Yes, but your voice makes up for everything else." Joker as he quickly tripped the red head, sending him to the ground; and from the sound of it, right in front of Joker.

"You're not too bright are you? [Laughs]" Joker laughed out as he flipped open a knife and prepared to throw it in Kid's general direction when it was knocked out of his hands. A laugh, but not Joker's, bounced off the walls.

"I was waiting when you'd show up for your friend, bird boy!" The halls were silent again and Joker strained his hearing to locate any noise from the little bat. All he could hear really was the sound of Flash Boy retreating. He started walking, following the previous sound, when he suddenly stopped and threw his knife backwards. This got him a small scream and a grunt from his bird.

Robin struggled to unlatch the knife from his cape and the wall. Batman just had to make the cape out of strong non-rip able material. He looked up as Joker began to walk closer to the knife, and Robin.

"It's very hard to hit a bird. So what would that say about me when Batsy comes and finds his little partner carved from a Joker?" he asked, his smile growing ten times more. He swung his knife at what would have been Robin's neck, but was met with a scrape from the metal wall. Robin's cape fluttered down at Joker's feet as Robin stealthily got away. Joker bent down and felt the fabric on the wall and floor. He took hold of his knife and yanked it from the wall with ease. Smiling again, he followed the path he knew his little adversary took.

oOo

Robin ran through the halls, stopping at every door calling out Wally's name. He whispered for Wally, angry at the red head for his 'help' back there.

"Wally, where are you little… thing you?!" he whispered angrily.

Wally was sitting on his butt on the floor in the med-bay with his hands wrapped around his legs. He was breathing in and out. The door slid open and he gasped. Upon looking up, he saw no one.

"Wally!" Wally screamed when he heard his name. Robin entered the room and walked around trying to pinpoint where his friend was.

"Some help you were back there with the Joker."

"Hey man, that guy is creepy and he caught me off guard! I almost died!"

"But you didn't because of me!"

"I don't know how you and Batsy can face that man almost every week in Gotham."

"It's because we have each other's backs." Wally looked up, the sound of Robin's words coming from beside him.

"Do you have mine?"

Wally shook his head and stood up, now equipped with a more serious outlook on the situation.

"Alright, what do we do first?" he asked Robin. Just then the doors slid open and Joker walked in. The two of them stood still, eyes wide.

"Hide, but quietly." Robin whispered to Wally. Joker must have heard it as he smiled and continued to search the room. He stopped in the middle and looked at all of the medicine and medical equipment. A thought came to his sick and twisted mind and he smiled, closing his eyes. Wally saw this and planned to make a breakthrough. Robin on the other hand knew this was a trap and knew Wally might fall for it. As Joker's smile grew, Robin called out to Wally to distract Joker's attention.

"Wally, it's a trap!" Upon saying this Joker opened his eyes and lunged forward, crashing into Robin and falling to the ground. Robin kicked the madman away and jumped over one of the beds just as a knife embedded itself into its fabrics. The door was held open indicating that Wally stood there waiting for his friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked hearing the small boy's footsteps ran past him and down the hall—he followed.

"Yeah come on."

"[Laughing hysterically] I love this game!" Joker slid out of the doorway and stopped looking down the hall, knifes readied in both hands. "It's like playing cat and mouse!"

Robin and Wally ran down the halls, narrowly missing a knife being thrown at them from behind. As they turned a corner another knife flew by, jamming into the wall. Joker rounded the corner and pulled his trusted weapon out, continuing on with the chase.

"Why are we running?! We're the ones invisible, not him; we should be kicking _his_ butt!" Wally complained while running at the same speed as Robin, or at least he thought he was.

"You are barely trained in fighting with a maniac like him, and I'm not as skilled with him like Batman to fight him in a confined space. We need an open area if we're going to win this."

"Like outside?"

"No," they stop and head into the Cave's gym, "like our gym." Another knife embedded itself into the door post, barely missing Wally's head.

"How many of those knives does he have?" Wally asked while running into the gym and getting into a defensive position.

"Only two." Robin informed him as he started to hack into the Cave's systems.

Joker ran into the room just as the doors behind him closed. He calmly walked inwards,

"Oh, Robin, Uncle J has so things to play with you." He said in a musical tone. The doors suddenly locked and the lights went off in the room, plunging it in darkness. Now all of them were at an equal disadvantage.

"You're going to trap me in here; with yourselves as well?" Joker asked with a smile on his face.

"You aren't leaving this room until you're unconscious!" Wally snapped back.

"And what about the bomb?" Joker replied.

"What bomb?" Robin asked this time.

"Oh you know the little gift I wrapped up in a pretty little box with a bow and gave it to your friends."

"Where are they?" Wally demanded.

"They're in the entertainment room." Robin answered him.

"How do you…" Wally asked, very confused.

"Because that's where we were heading and that's were Joker came out from." Robin answered back.

"He's a detective, duh." Joker added calmly. He pulled out his knives and got in an offensive position. "Now if you don't mind, we have about five minutes; I want to get this over with and get a safe enough distance away in time to see the fireworks."

Both Robin and Wally narrowed their eyes and readied themselves. Wally got into a running stance and Robin cocked some batarangs.

"You are not going to hurt my friends." Robin said with a dark tone that could rival the Batman's. This caused Joker's smile to widen.

"We'll see about that, my red little friend."


	5. Desperate Times

**I've seen some of you have been questioning Joker's skills with hitting Rob and Kid almost dead on when they're invisible. Joker is crazy enough to go up against the Batman; I think there's no difference when aiming to hit Batman and aiming to hit an invisible vigilante. Because, come on, when you try to hit Batman when he's in the shadows, he's basically invisible. Joker's made a career out of this, I think he excels in it.**

**Enough said, I own nothing**

Wally was the first to charge; running up to Joker, narrowly missing a blow to the chest as he ducked down and slid underneath him, tripping him in the process. Joker cocked his hand to throw the knife, but it was knocked out of his hand by Robin's batarang.

"Keep your distance, Wally."

"Got it!" He said, running over to Joker's discarded knife and running away with it.

"Haven't you parents ever taught you not to take things that didn't belong to you?" Joker joked around with the speedster. He got up only to be kicked square in the jaw by Robin and knocked back down.

"Nice one!" Wally cheered. Robin landed beside his friend,

"Wally, we don't have a lot of time; we need to get to that bomb."

"And who's to say there really is a bomb."

"We can't take any chances!"

"Yeah, but didn't you also say…

"Wally, look out!" Robin pushed Wally away before the smoke bomb hit the ground at their feet. The only thing, it wasn't a smoke bomb. Robin started to laugh all of the sudden, his laughter getting louder as his smile grew on his face, though it couldn't be seen.

"Rob…?"

"[Laughs] Music to my ears!" Joker announced as he got up and brought out another smoke bomb, ready to throw it at the invisible laughing bird. But it got dropped when Kid ran into the mad man.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I just stuck a smile on his face." Joker answered as he wrestled with the red head.

Robin struggled to find the compartment that held the antidote to Joker's venom. His hands began to shake as his strength weakened. He choked out his laughter, gasping for breath each time he inhaled.

Wally was pinned down, Joker clutching his throat. With the lift of the leg, he pushed the crazed psycho off of him and listened for his best friend. He didn't hear any laughter, except Jokers.

"Robin?"

Back in the med-bay where the prototype still remained, the device's power supply was running empty, and it started flickering from visible to invisible.

Back in the Gym…

Wally eyed the laughing clown, but something caught his attention off to the left. There on the ground was a flickering Robin, laying still. He switched from being invisible, to visible for half a second and then half of his body was visible for half a second. He noticed the same thing happening to his self as well.

[Prototype dies, and becomes visible]

The flickering stopped almost as soon as it started, leaving both boys visible.

"We're not invisible!" Wally exclaimed. He looked over at Robin and sighed. There was a syringe jammed into his leg as he lay on his back panting.

_He got the antidote!_

Joker grabbed Wally by the arm and through him to the side, stealing back his knife from before when Wally took it.

"Out of my way, Flash Boy." His said as he ran over to the still form of Robin, knifes readied in hand.

"It's Kid Flash!" he replied with a scream and ran at high speeds, jumping up on Joker's back causing him to drop both knives. Wally wrapped his feet around Joker's torso, right arm blinding him as the left squeezed tight on his throat. Joker let out an annoyed grunt, as he staggered to keep his balance with the extra weight.

Robin began to stir as he groggily opened his eyes and lifted his head up.

"Wally?" he asked in a low voice. Joker managed to jab Wally in the thigh and punched him in the face, getting the kid to fall off his assailant. Joker moved to finish the job when Robin spoke up.

"Leave him alone Joker, it's me you want!"

"You're absolutely right. [Laughs] Let's see if you can get this question right." Joker and Robin started trading punches and each dodging the others blows. "How many minutes do you have until 'kablam'?" Robin kept focused, pulling out his eskrima sticks and twirling them for show. Joker ripped off the pole from the nearby weight lifter, sliding the weights off and letting them clank and pile on the ground. He smiled sadistically.

"Wally, get the bomb and run it out of the cave." Wally coughed as he got up and staggered a little as he balanced.

"What! What about you?" He and Joker were staring each other down.

"I can hold him off! Get the bomb!" Wally sighed in defeat and ran out of the room, the scanner analyzing him and unlocking the door as he approached.

"Just you and me," Joker said with a sinister smile.

oOo

Kaldur began to stir when Wally reached the entertainment room. He stopped right in front of everyone, seeing how all of them were tied up right next to a big light blue present that had numbers counting down. They were too close to 0:00 for Wally's taste.

"Ugh, Wally?" Kaldur asked dazedly.

"No time!" was all he said as he picked up the surprisingly light box and ran out of the Cave. He turned towards the beach and started running on top of the water at high speeds. He ventured out further and further away from land.

Robin grunted as Joker hit him in the face. He landed with a flip though, and returned the hit with his own.

_Batman's going to kill me if he finds out I got killed! Wait…_

That little thought, however, almost cost him his arm as Joker brought down one of his knives over his arm. He dodged it, but not without a scrape; a deep gash formed from his elbow to his shoulder. Joker smiled at the sight.

"My favorite color,"

Wally ran out further away from land, almost unable to see the mountain. The numbers count downed from 0:10 seconds.

"Time to ditch the load!" he said as he threw it ahead with all his might. It hit the water and began to sink went it went off. Upon stopping, Wally fell into the water, and was hit hard with a big wave from the explosion. He tossed and turned, his sense of direction lost.

_Which way is up?!_

He began to swim in the direction he thought was up before his limbs grew weak. His vision blackened as he struggled with not breathing in. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into strong arms, swimming up rather fast to the surface. Upon breaking the surface he gasped in air, and coughed up any unnecessary liquids.

Aquaman padded Kid's back to help get the water out of his lungs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but Wally just breathed in and out enjoying the fresh air. A loud noise sounded from above and Wally looked up. He saw the bat jet and Superman flying towards the Mountain along with Wonder Women, Martain Manhunter, and all the other League members.

The Joker blocked a batarang and dodged an explosive pellet. Laughing, he swung his knives; objective to hit his little bird in the chest. He succeeded when Robin jumped up on a high pole used for balance. Joker had thrown his knife when Robin did a back flip and scrapped him on the chest. The Boy Wonder cried out and fell to the ground below; the air escaping his lungs upon landing on his back.

Batman exist the plane with haste, running to the gym…

Robin attempted to get up, but Joker ran over and pounced down on his abdomen, pinning his arms and legs.

… Getting closer, Batman readied two batarangs; Superman right behind him…

Joker pressured the blade against Robin's throat.

"From ear, to ear…" he said in a whisper as he smiled. Robin's heart began to race and his eyes widened.

The gym's doors blew open as Batman jumped in, racing up to Joker in surprisingly little time; grabbing hold of the man's shirt collar and tossing him off of Robin and across the room. To add to the attack he threw an explosive pellet at Joker's feet, knocking him another several feet back. Superman flew over and pinned Joker's arms together, lifting him off the ground so he could escape.

Batman knelt down to his partner, observing the blood puddle that formed at his right arm and the blood that was seeping from his chest. The gashes were deep and needed medical attention quick. He cradled his little robin, the small form breathing heavily and shaking slightly from the loss of blood. He ran out of the room, ignoring the stares from the other members.

Right now he just needed to get Robin to the med-bay.

**To be continued…**


End file.
